


Playing House

by driftingstar



Category: Supernatural, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Demons Are Assholes, Dubious Consent, M/M, Not Safe Sane and Consensual, Not Suitable/Safe For Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:05:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2617937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driftingstar/pseuds/driftingstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yusei loses something precious to him.”   Fusion with Supernatural.  Treasonshipping. Graphic depictions of blood, violence and sex. Bondage. Bloodplay. Dubcon.  NSFW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing House

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into anything above a PG-13 rating so consider yourself forewarned.

* * *

 

His partner lay curled up on the too small cot, denim-covered legs dangling just off the edge. For hours, he kept a silent vigil over the other boy's slumber, watching the gentle rise and fall of his chest as if he was in a trance. Unconsciously, he leaned closer, drinking in the other's features, trying to imprint the image of this moment into his memory forever.  The way his partner's cold and sometimes cruel expressions finally relaxed under the fog of sleep. The way the pale lashes that dusted his cheekbones fluttered with every breath he took. Gently, he reached forward with a trembling hand to brush back a couple of stray silvery strands that had fallen over the other boy's face before stepping back to the other side of the rundown, abandoned motel room.

 

He closed his eyes and drew a deep shuddering breath, gripping his pistol like a lifeline. When he opened them again the emotion fled his deep blue eyes, leaving nothing but steely resolve.

 

"Christo."

 

He watched in a kind of detached horror but not surprise as those pale lids snapped open, black where there should have been gold. The other boy made a show of yawning and stretching out the kinks in his shoulders, muscles rippling sensuously under his almost translucent skin. He then sat up cross-legged and propped his chin languidly in his hand, watching him with amusement in those horrible eyes.

 

"That wasn't very nice, Yusei," he purred, his name rolling off his tongue like a caress. "And I was having such a nice domestic dream too. About running around and playing hunter."

 

"How long?" Yusei demanded coldly, training the gun at the demon's head. "How long have you been possessing him?"

 

"How long, hmm?" the demon wondered, a lazy smirk stretching across his bloodless lips. "A better question would be how long I haven't. Tut, tut, I'm so hurt that you never realized that I've been here since the beginning."

 

"What do you mean by that?" Yusei growled low. "Don't play games with me."

 

"But you did so enjoy our little games, didn't you, Yuu-sei?  My personal favourite was the one with the handcuffs and the tub of cream," the demon said with a mocking tilt of his head. "Of course, you didn't like it that much at first but then we brought out the taser-" The demon was abruptly cut off as a silver bullet imbedded itself in the wall just beside his head, the bullet's path tracing a shallow gash across his cheek. The blood beading along the cut only made him smile wider.

 

"Shut. Up." Yusei forced the words out from behind clenched teeth. The dark haired youth's hands began to shake, the ironclad control that he had prided himself on slowly unravelling.

 

The demon clicked his tongue disapprovingly. "A warning shot, Yusei? To think you of all people would waste precious ammo on something like that. If I ever needed physical proof of how much you love me, that bullet hole over there would be it."

 

"Don't flatter yourself," Yusei snarled, this time pointing the barrel directly between the demon's obsidian eyes. "Let Kiryu go."

 

"Don't you get it, Yusei?!" The demon suddenly shrieked, leaping to his feet. "There never was a Kiryu. It was always me. This meatsuit used to belong to some useless tramp called Kalin Kessler before I took it for a fucking joyride!"

 

Yusei felt as if he had been physically struck. Horrified blue stared deep into empty black ones, searching. To his rising nausea, he was unable to immediately dismiss the demon's claim and the planted doubt dug its roots into his brain, choking off his composure. Images flickered behind his eyes, long unexplained absences, wounds that appeared fatal but never were, the feeling of wrongness he could never quite grasp...He shook his head as if to clear it. "There's... no way..." He said finally, refusing to get drawn into the creature's pace. "There's no way I'd believe anything coming out of your mouth!"

 

"Always one to deny what's right in front of you, huh. I wouldn't lie if the truth was just so. Much. Better!" the other countered. "Face it, Yusei, only a demon could ever love you! With your little martyr complex, your sob stories, and daddy issues, you’d drive anyone else insane!”

 

"Shut up!" Something inside him snapped and Yusei's fingers slipped, inadvertently firing. Kiryu's head snapped backwards as a spray of blood filled the air.  The other boy's body wobbled for a moment before collapsing limply backwards into a tangle of limbs.  For several aching seconds, Yusei could only stare in shock at the fallen body of his comrade. Finally coming back to his senses, Yusei approached, keeping his gun trained on the body. Without him realizing, his vision had begun to blur from the silent tears that were rolling down his face.

 

Seconds trickled into minutes. When the body showed no signs of stirring, Yusei murmured a near-silent, "Kiryu..?"  

 

Despite his common sense screaming at him to get the hell out of there, Yusei approached as if bewitched, eyes morbidly glued towards the gaping hole that peeked out at him above the silver-haired boy's otherwise unmarred forehead, leaking a steady trail of blood. Something that might have been a sob forced its way from his throat as he reconciled that still unmoving form with the noble and passionate man that he had known and idolized and loved for years.  So caught up in his thoughts, he noticed a fraction of a second too late when Kiryu's eyes snapped back open.

 

An invisible force wrenched the gun from his grip and flung it across the room. Before he could fully unload the spare hidden in his jeans, the same force seized him by the throat and slammed him backwards into the wall, leaving him winded, gasping. He tried to lift his arms but the demon's power had left his limbs leaden and useless.

 

Across the room, the demon rose to his feet, bullet wound slowly closing until only unblemished skin was revealed. "Poor, Yusei. You really don’t know enough about demons.  Then again, that’s not exactly your fault, since I might have had a hand in keeping you away from them; less of a chance of blowing my cover that way.”

 

Yusei struggled against the pressure that held him down, but it only squeezed harder, constricting his windpipe until stars burst behind his eyes and his lungs screamed in protest. Dimly through his fading vision, he saw the demon approach, watching his flushed face with something that resembled hunger. Just as he was about to black out completely, the grip around his throat was suddenly released and he doubled over, panting harshly. Cold fingers gripped his chin and forced his head up to meet those painfully familiar features.

 

"Don't go falling asleep on me just yet," Kiryu hissed, its other hand coming up to play with the bottom of its captive's black tank, pushing the fabric back to reveal a toned abdomen.

 

"Don't."  Yusei's breath hitched when the demon's gaze lingered on a particular angry looking scar. With deceptively gentle fingers, the demon traced the mark which ran all the way through his right side, humming.

 

"Do you still remember the day you got this?" Kiryu asked idly.

 

"No, I don't," Yusei said shortly, glaring with slitted blue eyes.

 

The demon tutted, rearranging his expression into something that resembled fondness. "You're so cute when you're not being honest with yourself, Yusei," he said. Without warning, he dug his claw-like fingers cruelly into the wound that had never quite healed fully and elicited a sharp flinch from his victim. Kiryu's smile only grew wider, feeling the warmth bloom against his fingertips as the sweet  metallic tang of the hunter's blood filled his senses. Yusei clenched his teeth, but barely let out a sound, having developed a higher threshold of pain than the average human. Instead, he focused on keeping his breathing regular and tried to drown out the sensation of the demon's breath against his face as and those icy fingers prying into his side.

 

The demon leaned in closer until Yusei could count every single one of his white eyelashes which contrasted vividly with pitch dark eyes. "You know how much I like it when you scream for me," he purred as he violently shoved his nails in deeper and twisted. This time a strangled shout tore free of the dark haired boy's throat.  "So you should know what happens when you deny me."

 

The hunter only had one reply. "Fuck you."

 

The demon threw back his head into a wild, full-throated laugh. "Haven't you learned," he crowed, "that you really should watch what you say in front of me?". The demon slowly pulled his nails from the hunter's abused body and brought them to his mouth. A long pink tongue stretched out and slowly lapped at the red tipped digits, licking an eager trail  down the palm to catch a stray droplet, uncaring of the fact that his face was now streaked with Yusei's blood. The demon then stepped back to admire his handiwork. "Because... I'll take it as an invitation."

 

Yusei's breath caught in his throat and squeezed his eyes shut, taking a long, shuddering breath to quell his panic.  When he opened them again, his eyes were cool and shuttered.  "Rather than a demon, are you sure you aren't a fucking vampire instead?" He asked, low and dry, ruthlessly clamping down his emotions. He had to think like a hunter if he wanted to get through this. Somehow.

 

"Oh? Where did that little bit of sass come from?" The demon hummed, "Not that I don't like it. It won't be nearly as fun if you're just going to take it like a little bitch."

 

Finally realizing the demon was serious about its intentions, Yusei redoubled his efforts to get away. The creature only chuckled with an unholy glee in his abyssal eyes, and tenderly brushed the sweat-dampened hair out of Yusei's face, fingers lingering against his flushed cheek. "You always looked so good like this. It's a shame I'll have to kill you afterwards," he said conversationally.  "Until then, satisfy me, Yusei."

 

Before Yusei could voice an objection, the demon lunged forward and claimed the younger boy's lips in a bruising, searing kiss, forcing entry into Yusei's mouth with a hot, intruding tongue, swallowing up his muffled protests. Yusei growled unhappily into the unwanted kiss and bit down savagely, hard enough that blood filled his mouth. However, this only seemed to excite the demon more as he let out a low, indecent moan and roughly pressed against him harder with a bloodied hand cupping the back of his head. Unfortunately for Yusei, demons apparently had no need for air and he was breathless and seeing stars before the other finally deigned to let him go.

 

"Now who's the vampire?" The demon asked slyly, dragging a thumb across Yusei's swollen lips and came away with more blood. "You can be such a vicious little thing sometimes."

 

"That's not something I want to hear from you," Yusei retorted, flushed red and panting in spite of himself. He could feel his pulse pounding away, his head racing in a dizzying whirl of thoughts.

 

"Aw, c'mon, Yusei," the demon practically whined as he leaned to nuzzle his neck in a parody of an affectionate gesture. "I'm not all bad. I may be a demon, but I'm one of the nicer ones."

 

Yusei tried to ignore the stinging pain in his side and stared down at the demon's blood-streaked hair with a decidedly unamused expression and refused to reply.  The demon seemed to take his silence as a challenge and slid his tank top all the way up to his collar, exposing his torso to the cool evening air. The white-haired demon slowly licked his lips,  eyeing the smooth, tanned flesh ravenously. Yusei shivered at the chill, rather than make futile protests, he settled for glaring daggers at his captor, eyeing his movements with a mixture of dread and anticipation.

 

The demon grinned slyly and slowly extended his tongue to give the soft pink nub that was slowly hardening from the cold a teasing flick and chuckled into the boy's skin when he felt his body tense up against him. He continued his ministrations, swirling his hot, wet tongue around the nipple, taking it into his mouth, gently sucking.  Yusei gritted his teeth and turned his head away hoping it would help block out the sensation of the demon's wandering hands and the heat that was slowly building in his chest. His breath hitched when one of those hands lightly ghosted across his stomach, dipped below his waist and began to palm him through the rough material of his jeans.

 

"What are you...?" Yusei began to demand but cut himself off, biting down on his already swollen lip to prevent something as embarrassing as a moan from escaping. He cursed his traitorous body as it began to respond eagerly to the familiar touches.  

 

"I'm not completely inconsiderate," said the demon, leaning in close to nibble at the shell of Yusei's ear, stroking at a torturously slow pace. "I want to make this good for you too. After all, I want to see Jack and Crow's faces when they find out that their cute little Yusei got off with a demon and loved it."

 

Yusei let out a wordless growl, partly from rage at the implied threat but also partly from frustration. He wasn't thinking clearly, a haze of anger, hurt and pleasure has risen up, clogging up his thoughts. His limbs flexed and struggled against the demon's power, trying to break free but his instincts were having a hard time deciding between fight or flight. But another more insidious part of him wanted to squirm and beg for more of that wonderful, painful friction.  "Leave Jack and Crow out of this," he demanded but the effect was ruined somewhat by his flushed and breathless appearance.

 

"Jealous that I might give them the same treatment?" The demon asked, deliberately misunderstanding. "Don't worry, baby, you're the only one for me." Without warning, not bothering to fiddle with buttons and zippers, he tore away the front of Yusei's jeans, exposing his entire torso to the frigid air, much to his mortification.  To make matters worse, he was already half-hard. The demon chuckled darkly and ran icy fingers along the shaft, grim stretching when the hunter gave a full-body shudder.  "Well, a certain someone seems to be having a lot more fun than he is letting on," he jeered.

 

"Shut up," Yusei muttered as his cheeks flamed violently, looking anywhere but at the thing wearing Kiryu's form. The demon hummed and knelt down, taking Yusei completely by surprise when he took the head of his cock into the hot cavern of his mouth, drawing a sharp gasp from his captive. Kiryu hummed around him, lazily running his tongue across his slit, and in one swift, violent motion, swallowed his entire length to the hilt. This time, Yusei could not help but let loose a cry, knees buckling; he was certain that he would have collapsed if he had not been held up by the demon's power.  Kiryu bobbed his head along the shaft, slow and rhythmic at first, but then faster and faster, black eyes dancing with cruel delight at the boy’s stifled groans. Yusei could feel the heat and pleasure build up to almost painful levels and he completely stopped thinking, drowning in the sensation of that hot, wet mouth moving around him and the bruising grip on his hips.  

 

Just as he felt like he was about to go over the edge, Kiryu suddenly pulled back and Yusei whined in frustration at the sudden loss of contact, beyond caring at how needy he sounded and how horrified he would be once his arousal wore off. At this point, all he wanted was for the demon to bloody finish what he started.

 

Kiryu smirked, casually wiping drops of precum from his lips as he straightened. “Not just yet,” he said, the smug, fucking cock-tease, giving Yusei a condescending pat on the cheek .  “Can’t have you finishing too early.”

 

“Why… why don’t you save us both the trouble and just skip to the part where you kill me?” Yusei retorted, still flushing crimson as he did his best to shrug off the hand.

 

“I’ve got a better idea,” Kiryu said, stretching his pale, lean body, before sauntering over to the nightstand, picking up a long familiar strip of purple fabric. Yusei tracked his movements with wariness in his blue eyes, resigned dread coiling in his stomach when Kiryu turned to regard him consideringly, turning the cloth over in his hands. "As a present for being so good, why don't we play a little game of make-believe?" He suggested in low, seductive tones.

 

"I've had enough of your games-" Yusei's protest was cut off when the demon pressed a finger firmly against his lips.

 

"Oh, but I think you'll like this one too," he purred, leaning in to place a tender kiss on his forehead. "Just close your eyes and we can pretend that I'm still the Kiryu you love and that all of this was just... a bad dream. Wouldn't that be nice, Yusei?"

 

This time, Yusei detected a strange timbre in the demon's voice but he shoved the thought aside as the reality of what the demon was proposing finally hit him like bludgeon. "Why are you doing this?" He demanded with a hint of desperation, staring back into those unfathomable, void-black eyes.

 

"Because," Kiryu whispered, brushing back his dark bangs. "I want to." The last thing Yusei saw before the cloth fell over his eyes was the demon's wide, knife-like smile.

 

In the darkness, safe from that horrible black gaze it was all too easy to play the demon's twisted game: the gentle fingers threading through his hair, the sound of that low, smooth voice chuckling in amusement, and the familiar, cherished scent of metal and gunpowder… Yusei cursed himself. He was already falling for it, all too aware that he was playing right into the demon's hands.  But the most terrifying part was that he found himself caring less and less.

 

The hand cupping the back of his head pulled him into a sweet, tender kiss that was somehow a thousand times more painful than the brutal one before. He flinched away from it, wrenching his face away but that hot, wet mouth was undeterred, instead eagerly latching on to the side of his sensitive neck and sucking and biting hard enough to leave angry red marks.

 

Cold hands trailed along his sides, gently ghosting across his abused skin as if in apology. “You look tense,” Kiryu’s voice remarked in his ear. "Why don't we take this somewhere more comfortable?" Without warning, the force holding Yusei's body against the wall abruptly vanished, too quickly for Yusei to even react before Kiryu swept him of his feet into a bridal hold.  Furious, Yusei attempted to break free, lashing out with his elbows and knees but Kiryu seemed to shrug off the blows, even pinching his rear.  He was unceremoniously deposited on one of the motel beds, head bouncing painfully off of the metal headboard.  In the time that it took Yusei to gather himself, momentarily dazed from the impact, something cold and hard were clasped around his wrists.  Giving an experimental tug, he surmised that the demon had cuffed him to the fucking bed frame.

 

"Much better," he felt the other purr against his skin, breath ghosting across his navel sending more tremors through his body.   He had never been so far from comfortable in his life, even taking into account all the injuries that he had amassed throughout his career.

 

Lying back against the rough sheets with his vision obscured, his arms bound, his top bunched up around his collar and the shredded remains of his jeans clinging to his calves and thighs, Yusei felt painfully exposed.  His pulse sped up, thundering loudly in his ears, flinching when he felt Kiryu's cold hands nudge apart his thighs and pushed himself between them until the rough material of Kiryu's trousers scraped against his bare skin. To Yusei's dismay, with the demon's body flush against him, he couldn't get nearly enough leverage to throw him off, although he did feel a couple of his steel-toed kicks connect. However, Kiryu seemed to be enjoying his defiance, judging by the amused humming and the growing hardness pressed against his pelvis. Realizing that he was only turning the demon on, Yusei gritted his teeth and ceased his struggles, growling when he received a condescending pat on his bottom.

 

"Good boy." Yusei could hear the leer in the demon's voice as he pressed down on Yusei's thighs, effectively trapping him.  

 

Kiryu then pressed two of his sharp-nailed fingers insistently against Yusei's bruised lips, attempting to gain entrance. "Suck," Kiryu purred, "And make sure get them nice and wet for me, Yusei." At first Yusei's jaw remained stubbornly clenched shut, until fed up, Kiryu moved his hips impatiently, eliciting a gasp from the boy trapped beneath him. "If you don't feel like playing," the demon hissed, "I could always go in dry."

 

For a few moments, Yusei considered biting off the proffered fingers but ultimately conceded that he wasn't that much of a masochist.  Reluctantly, he parted his lips and allowed those cold fingers to fill his mouth. Glaring heatedly behind his blindfold, Yusei sucked the offending digits mechanically, curling his tongue around them to coat them with as much saliva as he could.

 

Kiryu tutted. "Not too enthusiastic tonight, are we?" he asked in mock disappointment. Yusei aimed a kick at his head and made an irritated noise around his fingers, somehow conveying just how unimpressed he was despite being blindfolded.  The demon chuckled and withdrew the fingers with a wet pop with a string of saliva trailing from them, and slipped a slicked digit into his entrance, and Yusei felt himself instinctively tense up, delicate muscles contracting around it, trying to expel it from his body.

 

“Shh,” said Kiryu, running his other hand through his hair as you would pet a hissing cat, “Don’t fight it.  If you’re all tensed up, it’ll hurt a lot more.”

 

Yusei breathed in deeply and tried to relax as instructed, feeling his cheeks heat up. As much as he hated it, he wasn’t crazy enough to deliberately make this worse but it was rather difficult for him to be anything but stressed in this situation. Dimly, he wondered if the owner of Kiryu's body was still in there, aware and watching.  He clenched his teeth when a second finger was inserted, gently scissoring inside him. Kiryu let out a long-suffering sigh when he was met with even more resistance than before. Then he pushed his fingers in deeper, gently probing until Yusei let out a gasp, and in spite of himself, arched into his touch, a hazy heat spreading through him.  Yusei could picture Kiryu’s lips stretched into that infuriating, triumphant smirk as he mercilessly continued his attack and he could feel his body growing more and more pliant with each thrust.  Then the fingers retreated, likely judging him to be sufficiently stretched and something hot and damp and much larger than fingers pushed into his puckered entrance. Yusei bit down on his lower lip in his effort to stifle a cry at the  intrusion, nails digging little crescents into his palms.  "Nnggnh..."

 

Kiryu pushed in slow and with a care that seemed uncharacteristic, rubbing soothing little circles along his sides. Slowly, the pain faded into a dull ache as his walls slowly stretched to accommodate his girth. A trickle of blood made its way down his chin but was eagerly intercepted by Kiryu's tongue. He gently took Yusei's abused lips into his own, sucking as if in apology.  This time, all the while hating himself for it, he wasn't the first to pull away.

 

“Yusei…” Kiryu murmured his name with an terrible kind of intensity that left him cold and hot and hurting.  He felt a hand cup his face, fingers ghosting over his skin as if memorizing it, lingering over his jagged mark with that cruel tenderness. Yusei needed this to stop.  The hunter exhaled slowly and pressed his lips in a grim, determined line.  He felt Kiryu grip his hips in surprise when he deliberately pushed forward, impaling himself further on Kiryu's cock.  

 

"Well?" He asked, affecting a scowl.  He didn't need to see to know that Kiryu was now staring down at with a mixture of confusion and arousal. More of the latter than the former, judging by the twitch inside him. He swallowed imperceptibly. "Are you going to sit here all night or are you going to make good on your promises and actually fuck me?"

 

That seemed to snap the demon out of his daze. With an almost animalistic growl, Kiryu dug his fingers into his hips possessively, leaving bloody trails in his skin as he pulled out almost entirely before slamming back in, eliciting a stifled cry from the hunter. Yusei threw his head back, eyes fluttering closed behind the blindfold and was determined not to let on that he felt like he was being ripped open. Saliva was definitely not meant to be used as lubricant. But he needed this to hurt.  He held onto the pain and it was the only thing that anchored him, pulling him back from losing himself in the heady familiarity of Kiryu's voice, Kiryu's scent, and Kiryu's skin moving against his in tandem.

 

But his proud, defiant Kiryu was never one to comply with his wishes and Kiryu smoothly angled his thrusts to repeatedly grind against his prostate and waves of burning pleasure rose up to slowly drown out the pain. "Yusei," Kiryu breathed out, pulling their bodies impossibly close together like he wanted to climb into his skin so they can never be parted.  A hand fisted into Yusei's hair and yanked his face forward so his partner could lock lips with him again and this time Yusei kissed back just as fiercely, with all of his pain and fear and love and desperation. Kiryu repeated his name like a mantra against his lips and his hands slid up Yusei's back and pulled him forward until he was sitting on his cock, and Yusei finally let go, gasping into Kiryu's neck and pushed himself down to meet Kiryu's thrusts, almost not noticing the pain in his arms as they strained against their cuffs. The force of their coupling knocked Yusei's blindfold askew and until the purple cloth fell away completely, unravelling and sliding off his face and pooling around his neck like a noose, and neither of them seemed to notice, drowning in that moment of perfection. But it could not last and then Yusei came with a quiet gasp, spine arching backwards into the bed frame as he rode out his orgasm. This had Kiryu following soon after and released inside him, coating his his insides with a thick layer of cum.  Spent, Kiryu collapsed onto his chest, the two of them propped up against the headboard, lying there together in a tangle of limbs, panting.  For a long moment, the room was silent save for their mingling breaths and Yusei refused to forget a second of it, the soreness in his muscles, the heat from their still interconnected bodies, the caress of silver hair against his cheek.

 

A click was all the warning the demon got before Yusei pulled his hands free of the cuffs and brought the dagger hidden behind the headboard down onto his unprotected neck, lodging it deep enough to sever his spinal cord. The demon stiffened and went still, giving Yusei just long enough to pull himself free from what was momentarily dead weight and scramble off the bed and bolting for the exit.  Kiryu growled in outrage as he pushed himself up unsteadily, his demonic blood working furiously to heal the injury.  

 

“YUSEI!” he roared, causing the walls to shake and the windows to shatter.  In a blind, seething rage, he made for the door, the cheap wooden floorboards splintering and crunching beneath his feet.  

 

Then, he jerked to a stop, black eyes wide with incomprehension, the demon energy that was bubbling under his skin muted and suddenly inaccessible.

 

“I know more about demons than you think,” Yusei murmured, standing in the dark of the hallway, just out of reach.  The hunter made for an incredible sight and despite thirsting to dig his claws into one of those beautiful blue eyes just to hear him scream, Kiryu felt desire stir once again. His dark hair plastered against his flushed cheeks, his mostly nude body still bearing the signs of their coupling, his posture bold and fierce even as Kiryu's seed dripped down his thighs.

 

"What did you do, Yusei?" Kiryu demanded, growling like a wild animal. "What did you DO?"

 

"Look up," Yusei said, all the while watching him with those sad, infuriatingly blue eyes. Kiryu didn't need to look to know that etched into the dilapidated motel ceiling was an accursed five-point star.

 

"So," Kiryu leered, switching gears.  "You've caught me. Congrats. So what are you going to do with me now? Keep me as a pet? I highly doubt you know how to kill a demon, babe."

 

"No," Yusei admitted, fingers curling into fists. "I don't."

 

The walls shook violently once again in grim reminder of their fragility.  “Let me out of here, Yusei,” Kiryu said reasonably, “And I might even fuck you again before I rip your spine through your pretty little mouth.”

 

The dark-haired boy took a deep, steadying breath. “I can't kill you... But I can send you back,” he said, “Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus.”

 

Kiryu’s entire body crumbled as he gasped for breath and clutched at his chest, eyes widened in shock and horror.  “What…?” he mumbled, his other hand reaching out towards the other boy.  “How…?”

 

“Omnis satanica potestas, omins incursio infernalis adversarii.  Omnis congregatio et secta diabolica...!” Yusei forced the foreign words out, sounds rolling of his tongue with ease born of hours of clandestine practice.  His voice hitched during the second last verse when Kiryu fell to his knees, agonized, his face screwed up with what could only be anguish.

 

"Yusei!" Kiryu screamed. "Why didn't you just leave well enough alone?! You just had to be such a good little hunter, didn't you?"

 

At the sudden outburst, Yusei broke off his chanting a sinking feeling welling up in his gut, as he once again detected that strangeness in the demon's voice. Something that sounded entirely too human.

 

"Why did you do it? On the first day we met... The day I got that scar... " Yusei stepped forward, staring hard into the demon's blackened eyes. "Why did you save me?"

 

The demon returned his gaze, sneering despite his unsteady breath. "Just thought it would be fun," he said. "You just looked so pathetic and pitiful."

 

"Then why did you stay?" Yusei demanded. "You could have killed me, and everyone else at any time you wanted. So why did you wait? You must have known I was getting suspicious."

 

"I told you. I'm the type to save my favorite part of the meal for the last bite. I wanted to savour every last bit of my game!" Kiryu scoffed, tossing his head back in a motion that made it obvious that he was rolling his eyes.

 

"Did you know," said Yusei in a soft, quiet wonderment, his eyes paradoxically softening in this absurd situation. "You still have the same tell?"

 

"What tell?" The demon demanded as he grew still, eyes narrowing dangerously. To his complete and utter shock, Yusei stepped into the circle, kneeling down next to the demon's trembling form.

 

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Kiryu hissed, thoroughly alarmed. "Are you fucking suicidal or something?!  The whole fucking point of a Devil’s Trap is to keep the fucking demon INSIDE and AWAY from your ass!"

 

"Kiryu," Yusei said, of all ridiculous things, smiling. “You never let me see your eyes when you're being honest.”

 

The demon’s eyes widened for a split second before he growled, hands shooting out to seize the boy around the throat squeezing. “Just what the fuck are you getting at, Yusei?” he snarled.

 

Yusei continued to smile, a small, sad, fragile thing.  “You didn’t want it to end either,” he said and Kiryu let go of him as if his hand had been electrified.

 

Kiryu’s shoulders shook, hysteria bubbling up from inside him and spilling out in throes of crazed laughter. “I thought I could be satisfied with just my usual games. I’d pick some desperate little human, play them for a bit and watch the light drain out of their pleading eyes,” he cackled. He watched Yusei as if he were something dangerous, as if their roles were reversed.  “But you messed that up for me.”

 

“Kiryu,” Yusei interrupted him, those blue eyes once again calm and clear, piercing straight through into his corrupted soul. He lifted a hand, gingerly placing it on the demon’s cheek, tracing the path of a lone tear that had somehow slipped from his frozen heart. “It’s okay.”

 

When Yusei leaned in to press a chaste kiss against his lips, Kiryu closed his black eyes and brought his arms up to embrace him.

 

They stayed like that for a long time.

 

* * *

 

 

Only Yusei could love a demon. And have it love him back.

 

FIN.

 

* * *

 

 

Later on, Yusei punches him in the face.

 

“What the fuck was that for?!”

  
“Those were my last pair of jeans, Kiryu.”

**Author's Note:**

> My head-canon is that these two go on living their lives as sassy Hunters and doesn't give a shit that one of them happens to be a demon because I love happy endings and I don’t want everything to be blood and angst and death.


End file.
